A wireless station (STA) operating in a wireless network can measure characteristics of received packets, using metrics such as Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), Signal to Noise ratio (SNR), and/or noise floor. Current approaches exist that include taking averages of a metric over time, (e.g., maintaining a running average of multiple RSSI measurements over a given time duration); however, these current approaches possess a number of limitations. Given the importance of measurements in wireless systems, improvements to these current approaches would be advantageous.